fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
A Bloody Christmas and a Sad New Year
Note:This is a fanfiction to the Japanese Drama Tantei Gakuen Q I do not own the characters. P.S. This includes murder scenes. Prologue: It was a cold winter night. The moon was full and everyone was asleep. It was then did a murder happened. 10 year old Misaki was just checking her socks looking around for gifts when suddenly the lights went off. Misaki screamed she was afraid of the dark and now she can't see anything.After a few minutes the scream just died, there was no noise. The next day when Misaki's parents got home and found their daughter lying on the floor holding on to the sock that she was checking last night and written using her blood was''' Bloody Christmas. Miskai's parents then called the police and asked for the help of the famous detective school in Japan. Dan Detective Academy. Chapter 1 '''Kyu's POV "Ohayo Mina-san!" I said cheerfully as I entered the class Q's classroom. After I said good morning I noticed Megu, Kinta and Kazuma all looking at Ryu laughing. I went towards them wondering what was funny and the moment I reach them I too was laughing. Ryu was sleeping and there were drawings of some kind on his face, probably the fault of Megu. Our laugh was broken with Nanami sensei's coughing. Ryu jump awake and we all bow down to Nanami sensei. Nanami sensei tried not to laugh at Ryu but he failed to do so. "What happened to your face Ryu?" Nanami sensei asked. Ryu went towards the mirror and when he saw his face he calmly erase all the drawings off. "You're no fun at all Ryu!" Megu complained. "Enough about all that Q class you have a new mission." Nanami sensei said. The six of us including Nanami sensei went to the table. We turned off the lights and on the screen was Dan sensei. " A series of murder cases have happened during the past few weeks. And the victims are a bunch of ten year olds all looking around the Christmas Tree for gifts and beside those victims are the words "Bloody Christmas." I want the five of you to investigate this case and send the murder to prison." and just then the video was finished. "I can't believe someone could murder 10 year olds!" Megu started. "They're cute little children and then.." Kazuma started. "Oy Kazuma you better be careful you might be next." Kinta warned. "Just because I'm an elementary student that doesn't mean I'm a 10 year old! I'm much older than that!" Kazuma complained. "Look at this." Ryu started. The four of went over to Ryu's place and we saw him looking at some newspapers. "What is it Ryu?" Megu asked. "All the victims went to the "Child Christmas Party" Held on the 14th of December at some mall. If we could find the list of all those people in that place and re-create the Christmas Party we could find out who the murderer is" "That's genius Ryu!" I said Chapter 2 Kinta's POV "Do I really have to do this?" I asked. I was dressed in some kind of yellow box with a lot of holes in it. I think the name of the character is Spongebob or something. "Yes now go!" Megu said as she pushed me towards the stage. It was the 20th of December and we somehow manage to re-create the Christmas party inviting the 15 people in it, since 3 of them have been already murdered it just left 12 of them. 5 from Flower Elementary, 3 from Susuki High School namely Rin, Minami and Nagihiko. The three of them claim to be watching over their little sisters, the rest are four random people around the mall who wants to have fun..at least thats what they say.. "Let's play some games! I need 8 volunteers! 4 girls and 4 boys!" I said and immediately 4 from Flower Elementary volunteered and the the four random people as well.It was odd that the only boy from Flower Elementary didn't join. There was something odd about that kid. After a few games, the kids got tired and they started eating the foods that Megu prepared. Just as I was about to take off my costume I heard a scream. Megu and I quickly ran from the dressing room towards the crime scene and we saw one of the girls from the Flower Elementary lying on the floor with a white bubbly liquid on her mouth. I check her pulse. She was dead. "Rika!" Minami-san cried. It turns out the girl was Minami's little sister. I touch Minami's shoulders and shook my head. Minami-san cried even more. "Someone put poison on her water." Kyu confirmed as he and Ryu suddenly came out of nowhere. "The murderer has a motive and it has something to do with this Christmas party and the only suspects are Susuka Kanami, Rin Kagamine, Minami Yurihi, Nagihiko Fujiwarra and Daisuke Niwa." Ryu confirmed. "I can't kill my own sister!" Minami countered Ryu. "We can't be too sure about that..what's that on your wrist?" Kyu asked. I went to look at Minami's wrist and saw that there was somekind of thread in around it. I pulled the thread and suddenly I heard a glass break. "It's Rika's glass!" Megu exclaimed. Chapter 3 Megu's POV Since I have photographic memory I know instantly whose glass it was that broke. I just don't understand why would Minami kill her own little sister? I just don't understand anything. "It's not me!" Minami said but just then police started to came and two detectives claim that Minami did kill he own sister but Kinta stopped them from taking her away. "She didn't kill her younger sister and I know it! It was all a trap! I can see it in her eyes it's not her and I'm gonna prove it!" Kinta yelled. Just then Kyu went to the broken glass and wipe his fingers along the water that spilled on the floor. "Ah ha! I know who did it!" All of us look at him. "You know?" Kazuma asked. "Yes and it's Rin Kagamine." Everyone looked at Rin then out of her pocket she drew a knife. "Don't come any closer!" She warned. "You were the one who killed the 3 innocent 10 year olds and Rika-chan right? Why would you do such horrible things?" Kyu asked. "It's because it's the same every year! I go to this party because of my stupid little sister! I figure if I kill all of them I can get a free time! And besides kids are so dam* annoying! And Rika deserves to die! If it wasn't for her my twin brother will still be here!" "Minamoto saved Rika from the car accident Rin! What do you think would he be thinking if he was still here?" "I only want revenge Minami! A life for a life!" "What about the 3 innocent children? You said a life for a life! How do you explain about them! How!" Chapter 4 "It's a bloody Christmas and A sad New Year!" Those were the last words of the murder Rin Kagamine as she stab herself to death. No one knew why she killed herself one thing is for sure she murdered kids for revenge. Kazuma's POV "How did you solve the mystery Kyu?" I asked a day after the case. "It's simple really. Like Ryu said the murderer can only be the people who aren't playing. The boy from Flower Elementary can't be the culprit because he's too young." "Minami can't be the case as well. Because the thread was wrapped around her arm not her hand. If I were the culprit I would put it on my hand and why would it lead to Rika's glass? "Ryu continued. "Also the one who gave glasses to people are only Megu and Rin, and seeing Rin's attitude before giving the glass she isn't exactly that friendly." "It's basically the human personality. When the games were happening the boy from Flower Elementary was playing a psp not even carrying at all but after the games ended he was so close to Rika. Nagihiko on the other hand is reading a book enjoying himself. It only means it can be Minami or Rin." "You base it on psychology? or what ever that is called?" Kinta concluded. "It's pure observation Kinta. O-B-S-E-R-V-A-T-I-O-N just like your instincts. Megu said. "Fine you won but why did Rin killed herself?" "Because of hypnosis." Ryu answered. "Pluto again?" The End for now Watch Tantei Gakuen Q Drama in http://www.mysoju.com/japanese-drama/tantei-gakuen-q/ ''' '''This is a fanfiction this did not happen in the drama Category:Short Story Category:Fan Stories